1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine having a function of informing a prize mode determined by random number lottery to a player.
2. Description of Related Art
There has conventionally been, for example, a slot machine as a game machine of this kind. In a general slot machine, as shown by FIG. 1A, three reels 3, 4 and 5 are installed in parallel on a rear side of a front panel 2. Various patterns are illustrated on outer peripheries of the respective reels 3 through 5, and the patterns are illuminated by built-in light sources (back lights), not illustrated, installed at the respective reels and are observed via respective windows 6, 7 and 8 formed at the front panel 2. Five prize lines are described in the windows and the slot machine game is carried out in accordance with whether a combination of predetermined patterns is set on any of the prize lines.
The game is started when a player puts a coin into a slot and when the coin is put into the slot, as shown by FIG. 1A, all of the back lights are lighted. When a coin of the player has not been put thereinto by the player for a predetermined time period after finishing the game, or the like, all of the back lights are put off as shown by FIG. 1B. The respective reels 3 through 5 are rotated in accordance with operation of a start lever by the player and the respective windows 6 through 8 are displayed with the patterns which move to rotate in directions of columns thereof. When the respective reels 3 through 5 reach a constant speed, operation of respective stop buttons installed in correspondence with the respective reels 3 through 5 becomes effective.
The player operates the respective stop buttons while observing the moving patterns and stops rotation of the respective reels 3 through 5 to thereby stop and display desired patterns on any of the prize lines. The respective reels 3 through 5 stop rotating in accordance with operational timings of the respective stop buttons. When a predetermined combination of patterns is displayed on any of the prize lines in stopping them, a prize in accordance with the combination of patterns is obtained.
There are a big hit prize, a medium hit prize, a small hit prize and so on in prize modes and the big hit prize or the medium hit prize is caused when three of patterns "7" or patterns of a predetermined character are set on the prize line. A special game of big bonus game (BB game) in the case of the big hit prize or regular bonus game (RB game) in the case of the medium hit prize is carried out and a large amount of coins can be acquired. Further, the small hit prize is caused when three of patterns of "cherry" or "bell" or the like are aligned on the prize line and several coins can be acquired in the small hit prize. FIG. 1C shows a case in which patterns "bell" are aligned on a central prize line and in this case, back lights are winked.
Such prize modes are determined by a lottery of random numbers which is carried out immediately after operating the start lever and has already been determined before the respective reels are operated to stop by the player. The lottery of random numbers is executed by prize mode determining means constituted at inside of the game machine. When the big hit prize is determined by the lottery of random numbers, a display such as a notifying lamp installed at the front panel of the machine is lighted and the player is informed of the fact that the big hit prize is caused by the inner lottery of the machine. Thereafter, rotation of the respective reels are controlled to stop in accordance with operation of stopping the buttons by the player and the prize is caused when a combination of patterns of the prize determined by the lottery of random numbers is stopped and displayed on the prize line.
However, according to the above-described game machine, although the player is informed of the fact that the prize of the big hit is caused by the lottery at inside of the machine, this is informed by simply lighting the notifying lamp which is devoid of interest in game.
Further, according to the above-described conventional game machine, the player is informed of the fact that a situation of causing a big hit prize is brought about by the inner lottery by displaying a predetermined combination of patterns which is referred to as "reach spot" (hit anticipating state in mahjong game) in stopping to rotate the respective reels. However, only a skilled player accustomed to the game can read that the combination of patterns in stopping the reels constitutes the "reach spot" which is one of methods of informing establishment of big hit and a beginner of the game is difficult to read the "reach spot" from output display of the reels.
Further, according to the above-described conventional game machine, when a big hit prize is caused by the inner lottery, as mentioned above, the notifying lamp is immediately lighted and a result of the inner lottery is informed to the player. Therefore, according to the conventional game machine, a result of the inner lottery for causing the big hit prize is mechanically informed to the player as it is and the player cannot enjoy pleasure of searching the result of the inner lottery as in, for example, searching for the "reach spot".
Further, what is informed is only the case in which the big hit prize is caused by the inner lottery and information conveyed to the player is limited. Therefore, the result of the inner lottery which has been determined by the lottery of random numbers at inside of the machine is not known until the patterns are actually stopped and displayed at the respective windows with regard to prize modes other than the big hit prize. Accordingly, the player cannot previously grasp the result of the inner lottery and therefore, what patterns are to be aligned on the prize line cannot be known to the player at all when rotation of the reels are operated to stop initially.